User blog:Deathblade 100/The Evil Within: Jewish Ghetto Police vs Korean Camp Guards
War brings out the worst in people. Nowhere else is this so when your occupiers treat you as subhuman. Today, we will look at two organisations who persecuted others to survive just a little longer than their kin. Jewish Ghetto Police- The Polish Jews, who collaborated with the Nazis to survive a little longer. VS. Korean Camp Guards- The Korean soldiers, who collaborated with Japan and demonstrated brutality on the POWs under their control. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors Ghetto Police |-| Bio= The Jewish Ghetto Police or Jewish Police Service, also called the Jewish Police or Flops by Jews, were auxiliary police units organized within the Jewish ghettos of German-occupied Poland by local Judenrat (Jewish council) collaborating with Nazi Germany. After Hitler initiated his ruthless "final solution", the Jews under his control were temporarily moved to ghettos, where terrible conditions and poor provisions were provided. The Nazis built walls around these ghettos, and one of the most famous of these, the Warsaw Ghetto, even employed some Jewish people to guard their own kind, with false promises of freedom, better treatment, and the like. These Jewish Ghetto police patrolled the streets with a brutal efficiency in the hopes of escaping this hell. Very little is known about these turncoat Jews, as during the fall of Germany the Nazis likely destroyed any documents pertaining to the training and deployment of such police. |-| Melee #1= Gravity Knife One of the few weapons in the hands of the Ghetto Police used en masse, the Gravity Knife is a relatively simple weapon; undo the latch, give it a flick, and lock the blade in place. *Length: 7.5 cms *Weight: 2.5 kgs *Material: Steel/wood |-| Melee #2= Flop Club A relatively simple weapon; a shaped piece of wood that you can add some nails to for added pain. High chance of headache, concussion, and/or death from these things hitting you. *Length: 35 cms *Weight: 5 kgs *Material: Wood, leather Korean Guards |-| Bio= After the Japanese occupation of the Korean Peninsula, many ethnic Koreans either volunteered to serve or were drafted into the Imperial Japanese Army in Korea. During the Sino-Japanese War and the Second World War, many Korean soldiers worked as auxiliaries and often took the role of prison camp guards in occupied territories in the Pacific Theatre. Treated poorly by their Japanese masters, the Koreans attempted to prove their worth to Japan by taking their feelings of inferiority out on the prisoners. At the end of the Second World War, many of the Korean guards would later join the newly formed Republic of Korea's police force; where they would continue to use their brutal tactics on their own populace. However, some of their leaders would be executed after the Tokyo Trials for their crimes. |-| Melee #1= Dagger Japanese soldiers and camp guards carried a short, straight-bladed dagger as both a ceremonial and a practical weapon. *Length: 8 centimetres *Weight: 3-4 kgs *Material: Steel |-| Melee #2= Type 30 Bayonet As was standard issue to all Japanese soldiers, the Koreans in the Imperial Army carried Type 30 Bayonets. Many of the bayonets were poorly forged and the blade was likely to dull, rust, or break if bent. *Length: 51.4 cm *Weight: 700 grams *Material: Steel X-Factors Battle Koreans: Ghetto Police: TBA Notes Battle is 5vs5 and set in an urban environment. Please note: both of these warriors would be at less than peak condition due to malnourishment and mistreatment by their superiors. Voting ends on the 18th of September. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts